


Die For You

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Eye Trauma, M/M, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Henrik hadn’t always been like this, but he had embraced it. That is until Chase came along. But now, everything fell apart, and he had to do the unthinkable.





	Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my return to gore! I’ve wanted to do this ship for a while and anything involving Henrik calls for gore. So here it is!

Henrik hadn’t always been like this.

Not that long ago, he had a stable life, a wife and a family. His practice was doing well and everything was going smoothly. He never bought that anything could go wrong.

That was, until that one October night.

It’d been a late night at the office, and he was exhausted. All he wanted was to go home and lay in his wife’s loving arms. But as soon as he pulled into the driveway, something seemed wrong. The front door was ajar, and there was a strange vehicle parked out front. As Henrik exited the car and drew closer to the door, he could smell something faintly metallic. His heart began to race as he approached the door, hearing nothing inside. When he opened it, his heart sank.

The living room was covered in blood, his son’s lifeless body in the center, his limbs cut off and strewn about the room. Henrik let out a scream of horror as he ran towards the body, hoping that this was all just a dream. But then he heard something come from the back of the house, jumping to his feet and running towards it. What he saw almost made him vomit.

It was his wife, head severed roughly, he jagged edges of muscle of flesh standing out, glistening with blood. Her body was cut into pieces, limbs detached as well. But there was something else that made Henrik’s stomach churn. 

There was a man standing over her body, holding her head in his hand by her hair. His skin was gray, clad in a bloodied suit, a hideous smile on his face.

“It’s a shame that this has to be the last thing you see,” his voice rang out, dropping the head and lunging for Henrik. He quickly dodged, grappling a spare scalpel from his coat pocket, plunging it into the man’s neck. He screamed, clutching his throat as Henrik ran, starting to smell burning gas. Whoever this was must’ve set the blaze to cover up the evidence. Soon the fire had engulfed the house, Henrik just barely making it out. As he stood there on the street watching everything burn, he fell to his knees and finally cried. He screamed as loud as he could, honking of the suffering hey must’ve gone through. Eventually, he got up and ran, going to the only place where he knew he’d be welcomed.

Henrik remembers his first kill.

It’d been a random man hat he’d met at a club, intoxicated to the point of passing out. He’d promised the man a night together, taking him back to his lab. At first the man was reluctant, but after he’d sweet talked him, everything fell into place. Henrik has numbed him, slipping on his gloves and getting out his tools. It wasn’t long before the man started to scream, demanding to be let go.

“It’s alright, this won’t hurt a bit,” Henrik smiled, making the first cut into his chest. By the time he was done, the man had been long dead, blood everywhere. He’d taken out his heart, hoping to preserve it later, almost like a trophy. Henrik has never felt more alive than at that moment, blood coating his clothes, the still beating heart in his hands. He’d finally found his calling.

That was five years ago, and now everything was perfect.

He’d become known as the best doctor on the black market, doing procedures that no regular doctor would dare touch. He specialized in organ extraction and assisted euthanasia, known for his steady hands. On the side, he continued to kill, racking up bodies. He never wasted a single part of his victims, always making sure to keep at least one part of them for his collection.

He stopped feeling guilt and remorse years ago, the only thing left being pride and joy. He was hardened emotionally by now, but that made it difficult to date. He wasn’t even sure if he could feel love anymore, not since that fateful night.

But then came Chase.

About a year ago, he’d moved out of Jack’s place, choosing to live with Henrik. They had always been close, closer than any of the other egos. They had a deep bond, one that strengthened over the months. Eventually, they started dating, and Henrik had never been happier. Everything was falling into place, his career at its best that it ever had been, and a new love in his life. Chase always asked about his work, but Henrik had a cover up ready. He crafted the story of having a private practice that was very exclusive, with high profile clients. Chase never questioned it, going along with the story. Of course, he didn’t know about the trophy room in the basement.

Henrik kept it locked, only going down there when Chase was out of the house or fast asleep. The basement was becoming too small for his collection, but he knew he’d have to make do. The key was kept in a place that nobody would ever think to look, hidden away from anyone who might want to find it. 

Of course it was hard to balance his love life with his professional life, but Henrik did his best. Chase was starting to wonder where Henrik got all of this money, wondering about his late night trips to who knows where. He tried to keep Chase in the dark about it, but it was getting harder. He knew it’d only be a matter of time before Chase figured something out.

That night came during their second year together.

In hindsight, Henrik knew that he’d been sloppy that night, leaving his trail out in the open. 

It’d been just past midnight, Henrik having already come home with his latest victim. This one was particularly loud, requiring him to to sedate them heavily. As he unlocked the door to the basement, Henrik swore he heard something come from the bedroom. He shrugged it off, knowing that he’d drugged Chase’s drink fairly heavily. 

It wasn’t long before his victim started to scream again, and Henrik knew just what to do. He carefully positioned his scalpel at the man’s throat, making a clean cut. He never got tired of the way the blood spurted out of wounds, and sometimes he kept some for himself. As the man bled out, Henrik made incisions to extract his heart. After it was all over, Henrik heard a scream come from the stairwell.

It was Chase, standing at the bottom of the stairs, hand clasped over his mouth. Henrik knew he was going to run, so he bolted towards the stairs, grabbing Chase by his legs. Chase was kicking and screaming, crying as Henrik threw him to the ground, rushing to lock the door.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that,” Henrik said, trying to sound as convincing as he could. Chase obviously wasn’t buying it. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Did you kill him? Are you gonna kill me too?” Chase was hysterical now, crying as Henrik fetched some rope, tying Chase’s hands and feet together.

“I’m so sorry,” Henrik meant it this time, knowing that the only way out of this was to kill him. He could feel his heart breaking as he saw Chase cry, struggling against the rope. He cleared the table, watching Chase’s eyes go wide at the sight of Henrik’s collection.

“How long has this been going on? How long have you done this behind my back?” Chase was furious, thrashing against the ropes as he cried.

“Longer than I’ve known you. I thought I’d drugged you enough tonight, but it looks like my calculations were a bit off,” Henrik mused, wiping down the table and tossing the body to the side, getting ready for what was to come.

“You drugged me? Why?” Chase was shocked, eyes darting to the body on the floor.

“Enough questions,” Henrik sighed walking over to Chase and forcefully pulling him up from the ground. Chase struggled against his grip, cursing at him the entire way to the table. Henrik knew this next part would be tricky, knowing that as soon as he free Chase’s arms and legs, he’d try to run. As he did so, Chase seemed to get a new burst of energy, pushing against Henrik, trying to escape his grip.

“Enough of that!” Henrik snapped, pushing Chase down onto the table and quickly attaching the metal restraints to his arms. Chase was kicking him now with his free legs, struggling and trying to get the cuffs free. But Henrik knew it wasn’t going to work, since he’d specifically designed them to withstand any sort of force or struggle. 

“You leave me no choice but to do this,” Henrik’s voice was hard, low and angry as he grabbed a hammer, smashing into Chase’s knees. The scream from Chase was deafening, the bones shattering beneath the weight of the hammer.

“Now you can’t run away from me, not ever again,” he felt high right now, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He fastened the cuffs on Chase’s ankles, moving over to his table full of tools. He took the hammer again, smashing the bones in Chase’s fingers and hands, relishing in the screams that earned him. 

“You don’t have to do this, we can talk about this. Just let me go,” Chase begged, a look of pure agony on his face. He saw Chase try to move his fingers, but to no avail. He made sure that the force was enough to splinter and shatter the bones, something that would never heal. Not like Chase would live long enough for that anyway.

“You know that’s not possible. I can’t have anyone knowing about what I do.”

“But you love me! I won’t tell anyone, I swear! Please just stop this,” Chase was sobbing now, tears falling onto the cold metal of the table. Henrik felt a strange tug in his heart, something like remorse. Could he really go through this? Or could he make do by keeping him like this permanently, unable to move? But deep down, he knew that he had to kill Chase. He was running out of options to avoid it, but now he knew what he had to do.

“I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do, I truly am,” Henrik actually had remorse in his voice now, accepting what he was about to do. He grabbed his sharpest surgical knife, placing it on Chase’s hand. Without warning, Henrik started to cut, peeling off the skin of Chase’s hand. Another scream was ripped from Chase’s throat, his body jolting up from the table, struggling against the restraints. He continued to cut until he whole hand and fingers were just muscles covered in blood. Chase was crying again, closing his eyes as he laid back and tried to ignore what was happening. It wasn’t long before Henrik grabbed a saw, placing it at Chase’s wrist. Chase’s eyes flew open as Henrik started to cut, cutting away at the muscles and bones of his wrist. Chase was convulsing on the table now, begging Henrik to stop. It didn’t take long for the hand to be severed, and Henrik had an idea. He cut off a portion of the muscle, grabbing Chase’s head with his other hand.

“Open up,” Henrik’s voice was firm, waiting for Chase to comply. When he didn’t, Henrik sighed and forced Chase’s jaw open, force feeding him the meat. Chase nearly vomited, spitting the blood out at Henrik. Henrik snapped, taking a scalpel and slashing at Chase’s clothes. Once they were in tatters, he slashed at the skin of his chest, hearing weak screams from Chase. He picked up the saw again, working at the muscles in Chase’s ruined knees. Before long, his legs were gone, and he could tell that Chase was near the point of passing out from blood loss already. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon,” Henrik whispered, placing a kiss on Chase’s forehead. Chase scoffed at him as Henrik bandaged the stumps of what was left of his legs, trying to reduce the blood loss. Henrik was starting to have a change of heart, thinking that maybe, just maybe he could just keep Chase like this, helpless and chained up in his basement. Explaining his disappearance to the other egos and Jack would be difficult for sure, but maybe he could say that Chase was sick enough to never leave the house. Then again, they would want to come see him. Henrik pushed that thought to the back of his mind, instead focusing on the task at hand. He could see that Chase was breathing weakly now, his eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

“Please, just kill me. I can’t live like this, just do it already,” Chase begged breathily, tears starting to fall again. 

Henrik decided that the best thing would be a mercy kill, that he wouldn’t want Chase to suffer anymore. But first, there were a few things he had to do. First, placed a metal spike on Chase’s remaining hand, driving it into the hand and table below it with a hammer. At this point, Chase could barely scream anymore, instead just whimpering at the pain. Next would be the final task before he ended it all.

Henrik grabbed his tools, a scalpel, syringe, and forceps, and kneeled next to Chase, face at eye level. 

“I promise that it’s almost over,” Henrik said gently, inserting the syringe right next to Chase’s eye, taking the scalpel and cutting away at his eye. Chase cried, blood and tears mixing together as Henrik pulled the eye out, severing the optic nerve. 

Now, it was finally time to end this. He braced himself as he grabbed the knife, plunging it into Chase’s chest, Chase’s body convulsed again, blood pooling in his mouth. Henrik carved deep into his chest, letting all of his anger and frustration out. He stopped as he felt Chase’s last breaths, moving up to his face and kissing him one last time. He tasted the metallic tang of blood, and the saltiness of the tears.

“I love you so much, Chase. Now sleep,” Henrik could feel himself getting choked up as Chase stopped breathing, his remaining eye locking a gaze on his own. Then it was over, and Chase was dead. Henrik returned to his chest, carving out his heart and setting it to the side. Then, he fell to his knees on the cold, hard ground, and sobbed. He let it all out, the anger, the sadness, and the remorse. The person who changed his life for the better was now dead, and it was all his fault. He sat there for what felt like hours, sobbing and holding onto Chase’s lifeless body. Eventually he got up, knowing that his work wasn’t done. He knew that he couldn’t just bury Chase, so he did the next best thing. He carefully stitched Chase’s legs and hand back onto his body, taking it into the back room to get ready for the preservation process.

It’d been months since Chase died, and now his body served as the crown jewel of Henrik’s collection. Perfectly preserved, placed in a glass coffin against the wall. His preserved heart was in an ornate jar, and sometimes Henrik would open the coffin and lay inside with him.

One day they’d be together again, and until then, Henrik would continue to do what he did best. One day, everything would be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
